ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Chrono
A time-manipulating Ultra. History Chrono was born somewhere, at some time. He decided that with his powers, he was destined to be a protector of the universe. Ultra Fight Mary Sue He appears in this and throws a wrench in the plan to exterminate Parodies. Parody Hero Taisen Chrono participated in the Parody Garrison's initial engagement with Ultraman Dao. When the battle went south following Dao's unleashing of a mysterious dark power, Chrono slowed down time around himself and the Garrison, allowing the group to readily escape from Dao's clutches. Later, he aided in the assault on the Shining Cathedral, fighting off Dao's forces with the other Ultras. When Ultraman Spoiler engaged Dao directly, Chrono intervened in the fight, engaging in a one-on-one battle with Dao, utilizing his temporal abilities to put the two on equal footing. Eventually however Dao unleashed his true power and managed to overcome Chrono, but Chrono's work had left Spoiler enough time to recover from his previous fight with Dao. After Dao ascended into the Emperor of Cancer, Chrono joined with the other assembled Parody Ultras in becoming Ultraman Deitus, and once the battle against Dao was over, Chrono and the others separated, vowing to continue their mission to defend the multiverse. Ultraman G/G Ultraman Chrono had a son named Geo, and raised him to be his successor. However, Geo had other ideas. He figured that their power made them the rightful rulers of space and time, so the two had a falling out over their opposing views. Shortly after, Geo murdered his father in cold blood and took up the title of Demon King, going across timelines and destroying the Heisei Ultras to take their Hero Timers and become all-powerful. Appearance A mostly black Ultra with some green markings. Abilities *Temporal powers: True to his name, he is capable of manipulating time to an extent. **Pause: Pauses time, causing everything to be still and unchanging, including himself. While Chrono may not be able to move, he is still able to think in order to strategise in the midst of battle. **Resume: Gets time going again. **Save: Chrono can place a "Save Point" in time where he can go back to if and when he needs to **Load: Goes back in time to any one of his Save Points. He retains all his memories from what may now be called the "future". **Restart: When he needs to, he can go back to his latest Save Point, which, in a way, makes him pseudo-immortal. If he is defeated, it will automatically trigger. He retains all his memories from what may now be called the "future". ***The only way to kill him for real is with plot, as Geo did. *Clockwork Spear: He summons a clock made of energy, which then materialises. The hands of the clock come off and fuse, forming a spear. **Temporal Destruction: A beam fired from the spear that erases the target. *Clockwork Swords: He summons a clock made of energy, which then materialises. The hands of the clock come off, forming twin swords. *Clockwork Shield: He summons a clock made of energy, which then materialises. After the hands come off, he uses the body of the clock as a massive shield. Body Features *Clock: He has a clock in the place of a colour timer. *Chrono Robe: A robe that givws him some protection. They have shoulder armour. *Crown of Chronology: A spiked "crown" on his head that acts as the centre of his temporal abilities. Category:Parody Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Deceased Characters